Shugo Alice
by darkangel1302301
Summary: The guardians, Ikuto and Utau are discovered to be 'unsafe' in the school because of their powers. So they are sent to a school which is more suitable for them, The Alice Academy. Drama/Romance/Friendship   NatsumexMikan    AmuxIkuto
1. Chapter 1

"Did you guys here? Did you here?" the rumours went on as they walked down the hallway ignoring them.  
>"Yeah I did." Amu heard a girl whisper while looking across the hallway, "Apparently they have some strange powers. All of them."<br>"Yeah, yeah its true. They must be possessed or something. No wonder they always stick together. Acting all high and mighty those guardians." Another boy joined in their conversation glaring as he backed away from them.

"Hey you guys okay?" Ikuto walked upto them after glaring at the kid who ran down the hallway, "Utau and I have to deal with the same shit if it makes you feel any better."

Amu sighed, "Who'd think that our shugo chara powers would cause this much trouble?" she tried to reach out for her 'friends' in her class who backed away from her.

She looked at them with her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to hold them in. In seconds Ikuto and Tadase both held Amu's hand closest to them.

"Let go Ikuto." Tadase hissed.  
>Ikuto smirked, "Does it annoy you?" He teased wrapping his arms around Amu and holding her tightly. Amu's was blushing hard trying to push Ikuto away because everyone was staring.<br>Tadase's face was red with rage but the awkward moment was broken by the principal's intercom. "Will the guardians, Ikuto and Utau please come to the principal's office immediately."

And once again while they walked down the hallway the whispers began.  
>Utau sighed before flinging the door open in anger.<p>

"Hello everyone." The principal said forcing a smile on his face, "Please have a seat."

The seats were placed all the way at the other end of the room. Ikuto laughed, "Don't worry. If we were going to attack you it wouldn't matter how far you sat from us."

Amu elbowed him hard in the stomach which shut him up. The principal tried not to show his fear but it was pretty obvious. He placed his hands on his face to compose himself before letting out a loud sigh.

"I've had a lot of complaints from all the parents, as to how they do not think it is safe for you guys to be associated with their children."

Rima pushed her chair back and yelled, "We are normal. Shugo chara's don't make us any different from normal children."

The principal cleared this throat before speaking again, "Yes well, not everyone seems to agree. -After that blow on the roof top of school, we don't think it is safe for children like that to be aroun."

"Children like that?" Amu cut him off, "If it wasn't for us half of you would be possessed by now!" her eyes started filling up with tears again.

Ikuto gave her a pitiful look before squeezing her hand in comfort. She looked towards him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm very sorry." The principal said with his head resting in his hands, "But there is nothing I can do about this. This is the only option."

"NO!" Yaya started screaming and crying while Kukai patted her on the back in comfort, "Yaya doesn't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry." The principal started, "We found a school more suitable for you guys."  
>Ikuto was about to pounce on him, "You know on second thought you should be worried I think I might attack you after all!"<br>He started heading for the principal but Amu and Utau were holding him back, "Its not worth it." Amu said with a sad expression on her face, "Let's just go."

They walked out towards to door closing it shut behind them when they saw huge groups of people crowding around who were eavesdropping on the conversation.

Rima sighed and looked down on them. They walked out the school as people whispered every step of the way.

They froze when they stepped outside and saw a long black limo was waiting for them. A man in a dark suit and classes stepped out from the car and asked, "Amu, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto and Utau?"

They looked at him confused and finally Kukai answered, "Yeah?"

"Please step in the car please." Within seconds they were surrounded by men who held them by the arm pushing them into the car.

"What the fuck?" Ikuto said trying to break loose but their grip was too strong.  
>They all sat in silence in the car trying not to freak out, all accept for Yaya who was crying her eyes out.<br>"Where are they taking us?" Amu whispered trying to keep her voice at a normal pitch.  
>"It'll be fine." Ikuto put his arm around Amu and looked out of the window.<br>"Yeah cause I'm here." Tadase said pushing Ikuto's hand off of Amu.

The car stopped and they all stepped outside and soon realized they were inside an enclosed area. They looked behind and saw huge gates shut behind them.

"Where are we?" Rima asked tugging onto Amu while her eyes were filled with tears. 

"Hello." A voice said from behind them, "I will be your tour guide."  
>They all turned around to face a girl with an innocent smile, "My name is Mikan Sakura and welcome to the Alice Academy."<p>

Me: okay well I hope you guys liked the beginning. Please review. I'll update sooner then. Always pumps me up Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu's Perspective:**

Yaya was the first to jump up front, "Yaya's name is Yaya!" She yelled happily with dumb expression on her face.  
>Before Mikan could say anything Utau cut her off, "Nothing against you or anything but do you mind if we just go home today? Were tired and a little pissed off, you know, considering we were kicked out of our old schools." She said coldly.<p>

"Okay." Mikan smiled tried not to sound offended, "I'll take you to your rooms."  
>"Woah, wait what?" Kukai said stopping her from walking any further, "This is a boarding school?"<br>She giggled a little. "Something like that."  
>"More like a prison." A voice said from behind us. We all turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and bright red eyes glaring at us from the top of the wall.<br>"Natsume, don't say that! It's their first day here!" Mikan yelled at him pulling me by the hand, "Ignore him. I'll take you guys to your rooms."  
>Those words still stuck in my head. "More like a prison". I don't know why but those words made me worry.<p>

Even though she did tell us to ignore him, Natsume followed us as we went up to the boarding rooms. We followed her as she spoke non stop and laughed at her own jokes. She seemed like a silly careless girl who was really happy with everything around her. Except when it came to 'Natsume' as she called him. He would bother her and she'd eventually end up yelling at him. Rima laughed a few times when they argued. It was good to see she was in a better mood now, than she was before. "This side is the girls." She said pointing to the left, "Natsume, take the boys to their rooms."

He flinched, "Why should i? I didn't sign up for this."  
>She looked at him even more annoyed than before, "Their right next to your room. Just go." She said before taking a turn to the left.<p>

"I hate this." Rima whispered to me as we walked down the hall. Her smile from before completely disappeared. All the other girls in the hallway watched us closely, "This is even worse than our old school."

"Don't mind the staring," Mikan said overhearing the conversation, "We don't get very many new students. So they're just curious."  
>"Well here are your rooms." I turned the knob and peeped inside. They looked very classy for boarding rooms.<br>"Your all two stars." She smiled happily. "Now lets go to class so you guys can meet everyone." I was really awkward as she pulled me behind her towards the class room.  
>She slammed open the door, "Everyone meet the Guardians."<br>Everyone was sitting quietly in their chairs while the teacher was up in front of the class.  
>"JUST TAKE A SEAT!" He yelled with a little wooden wand in his hand and a tiny green frog on his shoulder. He looked really annoyed and we all walked awkwardly to the back of the classroom. Mikan sat on the table next to us, with the boy Natsume, and another boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a tiny white rabbit sitting on his lap which made Yaya go a little crazy.<br>"Yaya wants to pet the rabbit too!" She yelled running up to the boy not lifting her eyes from the rabbit.  
>"Shut up!" Natsume yelled annoyed, "Go back to your seat, he lifted his hand but Mikan shoved it back down."<br>"Enough Natsume!" she yelled, "It's their first day. Last think they need to see is you using your alice."

"I'm so sick of you guys making noise!" The teacher yelled banging his 'wand' on the table. I shut my eyes at the loud sound that small wand made.

"Natsume!" He said walking to the back of the classroom, "What did I say about using your alice?" He pointing his wand at him. Even though it was a wooden wand, there were tiny sparks flying out of it. Natsume glared at him and then looked away.

I looked at Kukai confused who shrugged away not sure what they were talking about. I called out ran who flew towards me, I whispered, "What's alice?"  
>"No using your alice in class!" The teacher said smacking the wand on my desk.<br>He could see Ran. What kind of school was this? They were all staring at her and began to whisper. Every one of the students could see her.

"Enough!" he yelled but the whispers went on, "Do you want me to call the elementary school principal?" He said annoyed.

Within seconds the class was dead silent. No one said a word and everyone faced the board in front.  
>He turned around and walked towards to door, "Nobody move." He hissed before slamming the door shut behind him.<p>

There were many sighs. Mikan got up and ran towards us, "Okay, now everyone. Meet the guardians." She smiled happily.

My face went pale when a boy came floating towards us and examined Ran very closely. "What exactly is their alice? It's a little weird."  
>"I thought so too." The boy with the light blonde hair and the rabbit was now surrounded by birds and rats and had a kowala hanging around his neck.<br>"Shut up!" I said annoyed leaning back on my chair trying not to be surprised with all the strange events.  
>"Crap, I thought I could be myself in this school but I'm still in my 'Cool and Spicy' character." One of the boys walked up to me and smirked, "Is what you're thinking right?"<p>

I froze. How did he? How could he, do that? What was going on here?  
>I turned around confused as I saw people in different sections of the class, do the strangest of things. There were ghosts surrounding a three year old, there were many identical girls with the same pink hair, there were boys flying and boys who could read minds. What was going on? I looked at the other guardians who had the same expression as me.<p>

I grabbed onto the person closest to me, "What the fuck is going on here?" I asked the boy with the light blonde hair surrounded my animals.  
>"Don't bother Ruka." Natsume shouted and out of nowhere, flamed shot up in the classroom dividing me and the light blonde haired boy.<br>I fell back on the floor as Rima grasped onto my arm scared. What the hell was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan looked at Amu giving her a weak smile after studying her expression. "It isnt as bad as it looks Hinamori-san." Mikan giggled.  
>"Your right Polka dots." Natsume smirked, "It's worse."<br>Amu's head spun around to face Natsume while she heard Mikan yell at him in the background. Natsume pushed himself off the chair and walked up to Amu slamming his hand flat against the table, "You'll regret coming here." He looked down at her with his deep red eyes, "We all do."  
>He spun around and pulled Mikan behind him as he walked out the classroom door, "Let's go polka dots." He smirked at her as he dragged her out of the classroom.<p>

Amu watched them as they walked out the classroom puzzled. _What did he mean by that? What was so bad about this school? _Questions ran through her head while she pushed her chair back, "I'm going to go look for Ikuto." She whispered to Rima before walking out the classroom.

"Natsume let go already!" Mikan said trying to pull her hand out of his grasp but it was useless. He just tightened his grip around it.  
>She was interrupted by his phone which buzzed numberous times before he finally decided to answer it.<br>He looked at the called ID and sighed before answering, "Yeah?" He said pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "Now?" He said annoyed and let go of Mikan's hand.  
>"Alright I'm coming." He whispered before turning to face Mikan, "Go back to class."<p>

She looked at him annoyed, "Your the one who dragged me out here." She folded her arms across her chest.  
>"Stop being annoying and go back to class Polka dots." He said flicking her skirt before turning away.<br>"PERVERT!" She yelled behind him her face a little red.  
>He smirked before opening the door to the special ability class.<p>

"Persona..." Mikan whispered before she felt the chills run down her spin.  
>"Who's that?" Mikan spun around surprised to see Amu standing behind her.<br>"If you ask me," She said looking coldly with no emotion in her eyes, "It's best to stay away from him."  
>Amu looked at Mikan a little worried. <em>She always seems so carefree. ive never seen that expression before... This school really is different. <em>  
>Mikan smacked both sides of her own face and broke out a smile, "Sorry about that." She giggled returning to her usual self, "Next we go to each of our star classes. Your two stars right?" She smiled as Amu nodded still trying to figure out what happened a second ago, "Alright I'll show you the way."<br>They walked down the hallway as Mikan told Amu all about Alice academy helping her understand the school a little better.  
>"So what star are you Mikan?" Amu asked as they ran down the staircase of the second building.<br>"I'm three stars." Mikan smiled.  
>"Wow." Amu smiled, "That seems pretty high."<br>She giggled, "Well i did start out as a no star. But a lot changed in the academy."  
>They laughed and Amu smiled wondering how she found it so easy to be herself with a complete stranger. She was nervous in between but spoke her mind and wasnt worried about being in character.<p>

"This is your class." Mikan said opening the door, "I'm next door if you need me." She smiled before shutting the door closed behind her.

Amu looked up to see that all the gaurdians, Utau and Ikuto were here too.  
>She smiled happily after running and grabbing a seat next to Ikuto.<br>"Well we have a lot of new students i see." the teacher smiled, "My name is Mr. Narumi." He has long blond hair and was rather pretty for a guy. He looked a little too feminine.  
>"Wow your really beautiful." He smirked at Tadase cupping his face in his hands bending down inches away from Tadase's face who was now completely red.<p>

Ikuto looked like he was about to barf, "Alright that is a little disturbing. Even for you Tadase."  
>"Mr. Narumi that went a little far." Mikan said walking into the classroom and snapped her fingers. In seconds Tadase snapped out of it and now he was even more embarrassed that he was blushing for a guy, worse in front of Amu.<br>Amu giggled but then stopped short, spun around numerous times before finally concluding that Rima was no where in the classroom.  
>She got up and ran out of the class without a word, ignoring the teacher who called out to her behind her.<br>She was pulled back by Ikuto who followed her out the classroom, "Where are you going?" He asked his hands intertwined with hers. She was blushing but it wasnt the time, she was worried about Rima.  
>"I cant find Rima anywhere." She whispered before looking down both end of the hallway worried.<br>"Maybe she went for a walk?" He replied pulling Amu close holding her tightly to his body. "Let's just go back to class."  
>"No." She snapped and pushed her body away from him. "I need to find Rima."<br>She knew she hurt him a little but she was really worried about Rima. It was really unlike her to go off on her own. And she was extremely quiet all day. She knew something was wrong.

"Rima!" Amu shouted, now panting a little from running around a lot.  
>"Amu chara change?" Ran asked a little worried about Amu.<br>"No its alright." She said and then spotted Rima. "There she is!" She was standing on the roof of the other building in the alice academy.

She spun around looking for the closest exit running down the staircase as she headed towards the exit. She knew Rima was on the roof of the first building but she was a little confused as to how she would get there. She looked up and saw at the end of that staircase was the roof door.  
>Amu slammed the door open panting even more, "Rima did you get lost?"<br>She didnt respond still admiring the sunset in the distance.  
>"Rima?" Amu asked a little worried as she reached for her shoulder but Rima shoved her backwards forcing her to fall on the ground.<br>What the hell?" Amu yelled before looking up to see Rima's eyes colourless.  
>"Rima?" She asked her face a little pale, "Is that an... x egg?"<p>

**Me: Sorry the story isnt very interesting right now i just got to get all the characters to get to now each other then I will get more into it. I'll also write more AmuxIkuto and NatsumexMikan.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes were dull and lost all sense of innocents in them. She stared at Amu blankly as a black X egg floated beside her which whispered the words _Useless _to her.

"Amu…" Dia said popping out from behind Amu. She nodded her eyes still placed on Rima.  
>"My own heart." She shouted slipping her fingers in a diamond formation, "Unlock!"<br>She tried to focus on the character transformation but she couldn't. She was too worried about Rima. Why did she have an X egg? She was fine until yesterday?  
>"Amulet Diamond!" She shouted when they character transformed but Rima had already transformed into X clown drop.<p>

"Rima what happened to-" Amu started but she cut her off by throwing her clown pins at her. Amu threw herself backwards, dodging them, trying to balance on the wall of the roof.  
>This was really dangerous. They were 6 stories high. If one of them fell there would be no coming back.<p>

Her dull eyes were now tearing up as Amu could hear the X eggs words, _She doesn't need you. No one does. Nobody cares if you're here or not. Your useless. _

Amu clenched her teeth in anger, "Rima your no-" But again she threw her clown pins on her. They were coming for her in all directions. There was no dodging them this time. They were heading straight for her. If she jumped she'd fall.

She shut her eyes tightly covering them with her fingers waiting for them to hit but nothing happened. Nothing hit her, she wasn't falling. She slowly lifted her fingers off her face to see the clown pins lying flat on the floor.

She looked up to see Mikan near the doorway. "Get her now!" She shouted.  
>"Negative heart Lock on." She said shutting her eyes and curling her fingers to form a heart, "Open Heart!" Amu shouted and Rima's dull eyes turn back into its light hazel shade.<p>

Amu sighed heavily before transforming back into my normal uniform. She heard Mikan giggle a little before looking up to face her. She smiled, "Your alice is like a power puff girl."

Amu glared at her a little red, "Am not." They didn't suit her cool and spicy character at all. She looking over towards Rima who lay flat on the floor, passed out.

She walked towards her before putting her arms around her neck and picking her up on her back.  
>Rima was a lot lighter than expected, she was like a feather and Amu didn't feel much weight as she and Mikan walked down the staircase in silence.<p>

Mikan said peeking at Rima looking a little worried. "I hope she's o-"  
>Amu cut her off, "What exactly is your alice?" She locked her eyes with Mikan as if she had been struggling to figure out an aerobics cube, "How did you stop her from using her powers?"<p>

Mikan gave her a silly smile, "Oh, I have a Nullification alice." She strolled down the hallways towards the nurses office, "I can stop anyone from using their alice."

"That would be quite useful." Amu smiled sliding the door open.  
>"But attacking she's useless." A deep voice said from the other side of the door.<p>

Mikan looked up to face Natsume who was walking out of the nurses office. She glared, "Shut up Natsume." Then she froze and examined the cuts and broses on his face, "Persona sent you out on another missions didn't he?" She said tracing the cuts on his face with her fingers.

"It's nothing." He said looking pressing her hand flat against his face. He locked his ruby eyes with hers. She could feel the heat in his face, warm her cold hand. She blushed hard before realizing that Amu was watching everything.  
>"Well," She said still red as she pulled her hand away from Natsume's grip, "We better get Rima to the nurse."<p>

Amu smiled at her knowing their hands were still locked but walking inside ignoring it.  
>As Amu walked into the room and attended to Rima Mikan spun around and held Natsume's shoulders tightly, "Stop this. Your hurting yourself, you can just complain about Persona."<p>

"I cant." He said looking away, "This school is shit and uses people in the dangerous ability class like me. That's why we're here."  
>She pulled his face towards her forcing him to look at her, her eyes brimmed with tears, "You don't have to do this."<p>

He smirked before shoving her hard against the wall and pinning her arms to it, "I'll be fine as long as you keep loving me." He smirked, his face inches away from her.

She blushed hard as she heard her heart thump heavily against her chest, "Who'd love you?" she glared trying to pull away from his strong grip.  
>He chuckled a little, "You do. And you know it." He ran one arm through her chocolate brown hair, down her back and around her waist, "Admit it already. You love me." He said whispering into her ear as her cheek brushed against his.<p>

She could feel ever warm breathe he let out on her neck. His body was flat against hers. Her heart was beating so loudly she was afraid he'd hear it, "Leave me alone Natsume!" She shouted using her foot to push him away from her.  
>She brought her cold hands up to her face which was red as she heard Natsume chuckle behind her. He bent in and whispered, "Whatever you say polka dots." Before smacking her ass.<br>At that moment her face went from red to a tomato as she shouted, "Die Natsume!"

He walked around the corner still laughing to himself at how a few minutes with her, made his whole day. She made him feel like he was living a fairy tale. Like a perfect dream which he never wanted to wake up from.

His smile fell off his face as he coked. He coughed over and over trying to catch his breath as he was on his knees trying to keep himself from falling. He took a deep breath before coughing one last time as a pool of blood gushed out of his mouth. He pushed himself off the floor and roughly whipped his mouth with his shirt.

The thing was this was no fairy tale. This was reality. And reality was more like a nightmare.

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
